


Dangerous Thirst - Damien Edition

by ShaunaAnn



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaAnn/pseuds/ShaunaAnn
Summary: A smutty short story inspired by Damien Jones, a character from the Lovelink app by Ludia. (Rather read about Austin, his counterpart, instead? Find Austin's version of the story on my profile!)
Relationships: Damien Jones/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dangerous Thirst - Damien Edition

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty short story inspired by Damien Jones, a character from the Lovelink app by Ludia. (Rather read about Austin, his counterpart, instead? Find Austin's version of the story on my profile!)

Another Saturday night spent on the sofa with a pint of ice cream and a sappy movie. I dug into the mint chocolate chip with a sigh. I was becoming used to these lonely weekends, unfortunately. My friends invited me out all the time and tried to set me up on dates, but I always turned them down. The only man I wanted to spend time with was Damien Jones, and I hadn’t heard from him in awhile.

Damien and I met on a dating app called Lovelink. For months we talked through texts on the app, getting to know each other better than we probably would have in person. It was during these texts I learned that Damien was a prisoner on death row. I had gathered evidence and helped exonerate him from the murder, but since his transfer to another prison while waiting to be released, I hadn’t heard from him in almost a month.

Every night, I wondered what he was doing and if he was safe. I wondered if he had forgotten about me. I wondered if we would ever get to meet face-to-face. I missed him, as crazy as that sounded. How could you miss someone you’d never even met? 

As I settled on a movie to watch, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was an unknown number. Probably a telemarketer, I thought, tossing the phone back down on the couch. With a sigh, I returned to my ice cream and the movie.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door. Odd, I thought. It was late, and I wasn’t expecting anyone. I sat the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table, paused the movie, and went to answer it.

I opened the door and there he was—my Damien. 

God, he looked even better than all the photos he’d sent to me. He stood there in a black t-shirt and jeans, his signature smirk on his face. That tough exterior was the same as it was in the photos; in the way his jaw clenched and in the little crease between his brows. The remote control I still held clattered to the floor. 

“Damien… oh my God, you’re here!” I said in disbelief. 

“Baby…” he breathed, his eyes devouring me. I opened the door wider to let him inside and instantly, his mouth was on mine. I kicked the door shut behind me as we kissed, long and hard, my movie and ice cream forgotten. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and backed me up against the door. 

“Why didn’t you call? I wouldn’t have worn my pajamas if I’d known,” I said, looking down at my t-shirt and shorts. Now that I thought about it, I cringed. I must’ve looked awful—no makeup, hair in a messy ponytail, braless, and wearing PJs. 

“I did call, you didn’t answer.” His eyes met mine, blazing with desire. He leaned in to kiss me again, gently biting my lower lip. 

“Oh, the unknown number, that was you? Sorry, babe,” I breathed as one of his hands cupped my cheek, then traced a path down my neck, my chest, then trailing over my breast. My breath caught as he leaned in to kiss my neck. 

“And I don’t care what you’re wearing, it’ll be on the floor soon, anyway.” He cupped my face with one hand, his rough fingers stroking my cheek as he leaned closer. His breath hot on my lips as he kissed me again.

“Damien…” I moaned, my hands trailing down his biceps, enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling beneath my touch as we kissed. 

“I’ve been waiting too long for this,” he groaned. He nipped at my lower lip, his hand twisting in my hair. He pulled a little, exposing my neck, then he trailed kisses along my jawline, down my neck to my collarbone. 

His hands found the hem of my t-shirt and he dragged it up over my head, exposing my breasts to him. 

“God, you’re beautiful, you know that?” he asked, his blue eyes devouring me. He looked at me as if he couldn’t believe it either, that we were finally together in the flesh. 

My face flushed as he gazed at me. He took both my hands, raising them above my head. His head dipped to my breasts, his tongue teasing one nipple, sending shivers through my body. He moved to the other breast, slowly teasing and licking, driving me wild. 

“You waited for me, didn’t you? You never forgot about me?” he asked, breath hot against my skin as he worked his way down my chest, kissing me.

I closed my eyes, my breathing becoming shallow as he teased, licked, and kissed my breasts, still holding my wrists with one hand. “Of course I waited for you,” I managed to say as he worked his way down my body. “I could never forget about you, babe,” I breathed. 

He brought his face up to mine and kissed me, long and hard, growling deep in his throat. “You’re mine, right? Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m all yours, Damien,” I said against his mouth as he kissed me again. 

His hands went to my thighs, hoisting me up against him. I felt his excitement against me as I wrapped my legs around him. My arms went around his shoulders as he buried his face in my neck. 

“Bed?” he asked in a husky voice, his hands gripping my ass as he held me tight. 

I smiled, running my hands through his hair. “Upstairs,” I said, nodding towards the stairway that led up to my bedroom. 

He carried me up the stairs and I motioned him towards the bedroom. Damien kissed me again before laying me gently on my bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and bit my lip, watching him remove his shirt, then his jeans, then his underwear, until finally he stood before me completely naked. His smoldering eyes never left mine while he disrobed. I tore my gaze away, moving down his body, over his muscled chest, the chiseled V of his abs, then lower still. 

His length stood at attention, ready for me. My eyes widened at the size of him and I felt my own excitement growing. 

He gave me a cocky half-grin and said, “You like what you see, baby?” 

I licked my lips and met his eyes again. “Let me show you just how much I like it.” I reached for his hand and pulled him down onto the bed with me. His rough hands moved over my skin and when he reached my shorts, he snapped the waistband. 

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” he groaned against my lips as he kissed me again. I laughed and promptly removed them and my panties, leaving me bare before him. He rolled over onto his side, his adoring gaze roaming my body, bringing a rosy flush to my skin. 

He brought his hand to my cheek, caressing my face, then tracing a path down my neck, my shoulder, my breast, my stomach, my hip. My skin tingled as his fingers teased me, lightly moving over me. He brought his gaze back to meet mine, hand still lingering on my thigh. 

“I don’t know how I got so lucky. You’re beautiful. You’re my angel.” 

He rolled on top of me, kissing me again, his tongue finding mine while his hands twined into my hair, pulling it out of the ponytail I had it in. He moved down to kiss my breasts, licking and sucking my nipples, making my body sing in response. One hand moved to my sex, his fingers teasing my opening, slick with desire. His fingers slipped in and out, then he found my center and began moving in slow circles while we kissed, driving me wild. 

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. I leaned forward, kissing him, running my tongue over his lips, eliciting a soft moan from deep in his throat. I tossed my hair over one shoulder, moving down his body, placing kisses everywhere as I made my way down. 

“Oh God, baby…” he said when I reached his length, taking the base in my hand and licking gently at him. He put his hands in my hair, gently pulling me towards him. I took him into my mouth, moving my hand as well. He made beautiful moaning sounds as I moved my mouth up and down over his length. 

Finally, he gripped my arms, pulling me up. He kissed me and I straddled him once again, feeling his hard length probing at my sex. I lowered myself over him, his massive length filling me up. I gasped in pleasure. 

“Okay, angel?” he asked, moving slowly at first, watching me for signs of discomfort. 

“Yeah, you’re just so big. You feel so good, babe,” I said, biting my lip and moving to meet him. He picked up the pace, and I matched him, throwing my head back while his hands roamed up my body, squeezing my breasts, pinching my nipples. I moaned, losing myself in him. 

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, flipping us over so he was above me, his length nudging against me. He thrust into me again while I wrapped my legs around his waist, my heels digging into his ass, pushing him deeper into me. 

“Faster. Harder.” I breathed, and he obliged. I let my hands roam over his biceps and his chest, reveling in the feel of him here with me, in the flesh. 

“Baby, you feel so damn good,” he groaned, thrusting deeper and deeper. I kissed his neck, then moved up to nip at his earlobe while raking my nails down his back. 

“Oh my God, Damien…” I moaned. He was hitting just the right spot with his constant retreat and return while my legs curled around his hips. He dipped his head to mine, his lips taking mine in a rough kiss as he pressed into me. 

A few more thrusts sent us over the edge and he pulled out just in time, finishing and collapsing on top of me, our bodies a tangle of heaving, sweaty limbs. 

I tried to catch my breath as Damien grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped my stomach. He rolled over, wrapping me up in his arms with my head resting on his rapidly rising and falling chest. He stroked my hair and smiled as I looked at him, both of us still in disbelief that he was actually here. 

As if reading my mind, Damien said, “This is so surreal. Feels like a dream.” He couldn’t stop looking at me, like he wanted to memorize everything about me in case he woke up and I was gone. 

“If this is a dream, I don’t ever wanna wake up,” I breathed, planting a kiss on his chest. He squeezed me tighter. 

“I’m sorry for showing up like this. When the judge released me yesterday, all I could think about was getting to you as fast as possible.” 

I smiled and moved so I could kiss his lips. “I’m so glad you did. I’ve missed you.” 

“I was so fuckin’ pissed when they found my phone. I’m sorry, angel,” he said, kissing the top of my head and stroking my arms. “I was so worried some of Bennie’s guys on the outside would find you… it was driving me crazy not being able to text you to make sure you were okay. They didn’t mess with you, did they?” I felt his muscles tense as he asked, ready to jump to my defense if needed. 

I shook my head as I traced little circles on his chest. “No, they didn’t. I worried about you, though. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” I raised up to look at him, really look at him. His blue eyes met mine, darkening with desire. He was absolutely the most gorgeous man I’d ever laid eyes on. And he was all mine. I leaned down to kiss him, gently sucking his lower lip. He kissed me back hungrily, holding me close. He stroked my hair and my back as we continued to tease each other, while he moaned my name. 

Finally, he rolled me onto my back, pinning my arms against the mattress as he nuzzled my neck and collarbone, kissing and sucking. A part of me hoped he left a mark as he made a path down my body, setting my skin on fire with his touch. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you either… or about doing this,” he breathed against my skin as he went further and further down, kissing along my inner thigh until finally reaching my sex. I spread my legs as he pressed his tongue to my skin. He lapped at my core, flicking and sucking, while my legs quivered in response. My fingers raked through his hair, pressing him deeper in as his tongue entered me. 

“Damien, oh my God…” I sighed as his tongue worked, his hands gripping my thighs. He moaned against me, making my entire body melt as the pressure built within me. 

“You taste so fuckin’ good, baby,” he said, his breath hot on my sex. His gaze met mine as he continued torturing and teasing me. I twisted his hair in my fingers while I came with a scream. 

He shot me a cocky half-smile, moving over me while I caught my breath. He kissed me hard, and I tasted myself on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. 

“Damn, babe,” I breathed, and kissed him. I let my fingers trace the hard lines of his muscled arms, his chest, his abs, relishing in the feel of him. This was real. He was real. 

We laid together for a few moments, then I asked, “So, what happens next?” I knew what I wanted, but I wanted to hear him say it too. 

“You’re gonna have to let me rest a few minutes first,” he said, laughing. I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Not that. I mean, yeah, definitely that…” I said with a laugh before continuing. “But I meant, what happens with us next?” I propped myself up on one elbow to look at him. His face took on a serious expression. 

“Look, I get it if you don’t want to get serious right now. I’m just out of prison, I can’t expect you to--” I cut him off with a hard kiss. When I pulled back, his mouth quirked up into a grin as he stared at me. 

“Shut the fuck up.” I kissed him again. 

The corners of his mouth twitched in an effort not to laugh. “Did you just tell me to shut the fuck up?”

“Damien, move in with me.” 

He grinned, looked away, then back at me with one eyebrow raised. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” I said, straddling him and leaning down for another kiss. 

I could get used to this life.


End file.
